Żyli długo i szczęśliwie
by Foolish Clown
Summary: Allen nie może zasnąć bez wieczornych bajek opowiadanych przez Neę. Jego ulubioną historią jest opowieść o księciu, który przemierzał świat, by znaleźć swojego przyjaciela. Jednak nawet ona nie pomaga, kiedy Nea zostaje deportowany do USA. W końcu Cross, mając dość nieustającego płaczu chłopca, pakuje walizki, bierze Allena na ręce i oświadcza, że znajdą Neę.
**M** ożna wątpić, można się zapierać, ale jedno było pewne - Cross Marian nie był i nigdy nie będzie typem człowieka, któremu powinno powierzać się dziecko. To przecież gburowaty, zdystansowany i chłodny w obyciu mężczyzna po trzydziestce, który potrafi stać się gorącym kochankiem, o ile w zasięgu ramion ma butelkę dobrego wina i piękną kobietę. A jednak stało się - w małym pokoju, tuż za ścianą gabinetu Crossa, grzecznie i cicho siedział może sześcio-, może ośmioletni chłopiec. Sam chłopiec nie powiedział mu, ile ma lat. Nie wiedziała tego też dziewczyna, która go tutaj przyprowadziła. Generał stukał głośno stalówką pióra o blat biurka, po raz kolejny analizując poranne wydarzenia.

Mógł nie otwierać drzwi - gdyby umiał cofać czas, na pewno by ich nie otworzył.

\- Cross... - zamruczała długowłosa blondynka, obejmując jego ramię. - Nie wstawaj, poleżmy jeszcze chwilę. - Cross uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Tak, perspektywa poleżenia jeszcze chwilę była o wiele bardziej kusząca, niż pośpieszne ubieranie się i pędzenie do drzwi.

\- Możemy poleżeć ile tylko zechcesz - wyszeptał, kładąc kobietę na plecy, jednocześnie łącząc ich usta w powolnym pocałunku. W końcu nie musieli się śpieszyć - mieli przed sobą cały, długi poranek. Jednak życie nie zawsze układa się tak, jak tego chcemy - w tym wypadku pukanie do drzwi nie zniknęło, wręcz przeciwnie - nasiliło się. Nasiliło do tego stopnia, że ani pocałunki, ani figlarne podgryzania obojczyka, ani nawet bardzo sugestywne ocieranie się kobiecych bioder o jego nie sprawiło, że mężczyzna był w stanie zignorować irytujący dźwięk. Zrzucił z siebie pościel, wściekłym spojrzeniem omiótł pokój i złapał za pierwsze spodnie, które dostrzegł, zakładające je już w drodze do frontowych drzwi, odprowadzany cichym chichotem kobiety i słowami, które niezbyt dobrze zrozumiał. To było coś jak: "Nie musisz się tak denerwować"? Prawdopodobnie.

\- Czego?! - warknął, otwierając drzwi i pozwalając im z hukiem uderzyć o ścianę. Młoda dziewczyna cofnęła się, przerażona, a chłopiec, stojący tuż za nią i mocno ściskający rąbek jej długiej spódnicy, na chwilę stracił równowagę, ale w porę ją odzyskał, unikając upadku.

\- P-pan generał C-cross Marian? - zapytała, mimo usilnych prób nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać drżenia głosu. Cross westchnął, wywracając zdrowym, niezasłoniętym przez opaskę okiem. Młoda, bo młoda, niedojrzała, bo niedojrzała, ale wciąż przyszła kobieta, więc się zlituje i postara być miły. Nawet jeśli w łóżku czeka na niego o wiele bardziej interesująca go istota.

\- Tak - odpowiedział, mierząc małego chłopca morderczym spojrzeniem - w końcu na kimś musiał się wyżyć. - Kto pyta i o co chodzi? - Skrzyżował ręce na nagiej klatce piersiowej i oparł się o framugę, całym sobą demonstrując, że lepiej będzie dla wszystkich, jeśli sprawa okaże się naprawdę pilna, a wręcz paląca w swej potrzebie jej rozwiązania.

\- P-pan Nea D. Campbell... - Cross spiął się i zmarszczył groźnie brwi, słysząc imię i nazwisko swojego przyjaciela. W tamtej chwili już wiedział - mógł nie otwierać drzwi. Mógł ich nie otwierać, ba!, całym sobą musiał się powstrzymać przed zatrzaśnięcia ich tuż przed nosem dziewczyny. Jeśli Nea miał do niego jakąś sprawę - ta sprawa na pewno nie była ani pilna, ani tym bardziej paląca, co najwyżej egoistyczna i sprawiająca wiele problemów. - Pan Nea - powtórzyła dziewczyna, a generał spiorunował ją spojrzeniem jasno mówiącym, by w końcu przeszła do rzeczy. - Kazał mi przyprowadzić tu tego chłopca i oddać pod pańską opiekę.

Cross, może pierwszy raz w życiu, nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Nie tyle, że nie potrafił ułożyć w jedno zdanie jakiś wirujących w jego głowie słów, a raczej zapomniał, że słowa w ogóle istnieją. Tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w chowające się za dziewczyną dziecko, szybkim mruganiem starając się sprowadzić samego siebie na ziemie.

\- To jakieś kpiny. - Pierwsze wyrazy, które ułożyły się w sensowne zdanie, może nie były najbardziej dopasowane do sytuacji i miłe, ale chyba najlepiej wyrażały wszystkie uczucia Crossa. Bo tak, właśnie w tamtym momencie Cross życzył sobie tylko jednego - by to były jakieś kpiny.

\- P-pan Nea kazał również przekazać, że sam niedługo do pana generała przyjdzie! - Wbrew pozorom, taka informacja wcale nie pocieszyła mężczyzny ani nie rozchmurzyła jego i tak bardzo chmurnego oblicza. Nea zostawia mu jakiegoś dzieciaka i jeszcze ma czelność mówić, że sam niedługo tu się zjawi? Ostatnim razem, kiedy Cross go widział, a widział go może z trzy miesiące temu, Nea zabawiał się w portowym burdelu, pijąc i bawiąc się na konto swojego brata bliźniaka, z czego zresztą sam Cross też skorzystał. Już to jedno wydarzenie powinno dać do myślenia wszystkim, którzy próbowali wcisnąć Crossowi, a tym bardziej Crossowi i Nei na raz, jakiegoś dzieciaka. Oni i dziecko to złe, to fatalne, to najgorsze z możliwych połączeń.

A mimo to Cross miał przed sobą dziecko i dziewczynę, która zapewne chciała stąd jak najszybciej uciec.

\- Jak on ma na imię? - spytał wreszcie mężczyzna, przystępując z nogi na nogę, pocieszając się myślą, że zawsze może go oddać do sierocińca. Jednak ta, jak szybko się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła wraz z wzruszeniem ramion dziewczyny.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, panie - odpowiedziała, zerkając na chłopca, który wtulił twarz w materiał jej spódnicy. - On chyba nie umie mówić, panie.

\- Nie... Nie umie... Zaraz. - Cross przejechał dłonią po czole, starając się zebrać myśli. - Nea przysyła do mnie dziecko, które nie wiadomo skąd się wzięło, nie ma imienia i nie umie mówić? - Nie potrzebował potwierdzenia, mimo to dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. A chłopcu... zaczęły trząść się ramiona. Wraz z ich drganiem, mała, widoczna piąstka, ściskająca spódnice, zbielała, uwydatniając niebieskie, szybko pulsujące żyły.

Chłopiec płakał bezdźwięcznie.

Na ten widok Cross oniemiał. Nie dlatego, że nagle zyskał współczujące serce, a dlatego, że przez chwilę poczuł się tak, jakby patrzył w lustro pokazujące przeszłość. Był pewien, że ją od siebie odrzucił. Odrzucił lata temu, kiedy założył swój pierwszy mundur, kiedy stawał w szeregu, obiecując sobie, że nigdy więcej, nieważne co się będzie działo, nie pozwoli sobie na płacz. A jednak ona w nim żyła. Zamknięta w podziemiach podświadomości, wygnana z pamięci - żyła i głośnym, szaleńczym wrzaskiem przypomniała o sobie.

"Dzieciaki nie powinny płakać w ten sposób" - pomyślał gorzko, czując, że jego dłonie, tak samo jak chłopca, zaciskają się mocnym, niekontrolowanym ruchem.

\- Niech wejdzie - wydał szorstki rozkaz, zakładając maskę generała. Przecież umiał być niewzruszony i obojętny. Umiał wysyłać ludzi na rzeź, sam zabijał. Skoro potrafił to - dlaczego miałby nie potrafić uciszyć swoich uczuć? Generał armii Wielkiej Brytanii, śmiejący się w twarz uciekającym z włoskiego wybrzeża Niemcom - ulegać czemuś, czego istnienia nie chciał? - A ty - zwrócił się do dziewczyny, która ukucnęła przed chłopcem, żegnając się z nim cicho. - Jeśli spotkasz Neę, powiedz mu o ode mnie, żeby się dla własnego dobra pośpieszył - zagroził, odwracając się. Nie spojrzał za siebie, kiedy usłyszał skrzypnięcie zamykanych drzwi. Przecież wiedział, że chłopiec, chciał czy nie chciał, musiał tu wejść. Sam szybkimi krokami przemierzył mieszkanie, stając dopiero w progu swojej sypialni.

\- Musisz wyjść - oznajmił beznamiętnie długowłosej blondynce. Ona, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, nie wypowiedziała nawet słowa, zajmując się szukaniem swojej bielizny i sukni. Przecież oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że ich związek będzie trwał od zachodu do wschodu słońca. Oboje wiedzieli, że mogli podać sobie fałszywe nazwiska, imiona. Opowiadać fałszywą, barwną i pełną przygód przeszłość. Mogli być kim tylko chcieli, przez jedną noc żyjąc swoimi kłamstwami. Ona to wiedziała i on to wiedział. A jednak jej oczy wypełniły łzy. Nie tyle żalu i przykrości, co zwykłego, prostego smutku. Pozbawionego nienawiści czy niechęci, nie szukającego winnych. Najpospolitszego z wszystkich rodzajów smutku.

Dlaczego Crossa raniły tylko te pospolite uczucia?

\- Do widzenia - szepnęła, mijając go, ale on jej nie odpowiedział. Słowa przeprosin utknęły w jego gardle. Kolejna, tak samo zakończona, kłamliwa noc.

\- Młody! - krzyknął mężczyzna, wzywając do siebie chłopca. Ten pośpiesznie przybiegł do niego, nie podnosząc na Crossa wzroku. - Na razie nie mam pomysłu, co z tobą zrobić, więc siedź tutaj dopóki nie pozwolę ci wyjść.

I chłopiec tak właśnie zrobił, a mężczyzna resztę poranka spędził w swoim gabinecie, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić ze sobą, a już tym bardziej - co zrobić z dzieciakiem.

W taki sposób Cross Marian dochodził do punktu wyjścia - bez żadnych, owocnych przemyśleń. W tym samym gabinecie, słysząc ten sam dźwięk uderzającej o biurko stalówki pióra. Za każdym razem w jego głowie pojawiała się tylko jedna myśl - mógł nie otwierać tych cholernych drzwi. Ale stało się i na to już nic nie można poradzić. Za to z tym dzieciakiem - coś zrobić trzeba. Zwłaszcza, że nie wyglądał na takiego, który umie sobie w życiu sam poradzić czy cokolwiek z własnym życiem sam zrobić.

Cross wstał z fotela, ale zamiast skierować się do pokoju obok, zaczął chodzić w kółko po własnym gabinecie. Co właściwie miał temu dzieciakowi powiedzieć? "Czuj się jak u siebie w domu"? - jeszcze czego. "Nea niedługo po ciebie przyjdzie"? - równie dobrze Nea mógł zapaść się pod ziemie na następne dziesięć lat. "Wszystko będzie w porządku"? - ciekawe, dla kogo, chyba dla sąsiadów Crossa, bo dla niego na pewno nie. Mężczyzna westchnął, decydując się wyjść z pokoju. Gdyby dzieciak umiał mówić, wiele spraw byłoby prostszych. A tak - ani go o nic wypytać, ani nawet złapać jakikolwiek kontakt.

\- Młody! - zawołał chłopca, samemu siadając na dużej, czerwonej sofie. Mimo, że wynajmował to mieszkanie od przeszło czterech miesięcy, dopiero teraz zauważył, że dominowała w nim krwawa czerwień połączona z różnymi odcieniami brązu i szarości. Wszystko, od podłogi po sufit, było albo czerwone, albo brązowe, albo szare. - Młody! - powtórzył, odwracając się w stronę zamknięty drzwi od sypialni. Nic nie usłyszał. Nawet skrzypnięcia sprężyn łóżka czy drewnianych paneli. - Młody! - Nie starał się ukryć swojej złości, stąd miał pewność, że jego głos bardziej przeraził chłopaka, niż zachęcił do wyjścia. Obiecując sobie w duchu, że więcej na niego nie krzyknie, wszedł do pokoju.

Dzieciak siedział z kolanami podkulonymi pod sam podbródek, obejmując je mocno ramionami. Prawie niezauważalnie kiwał się na boki i ukrywał twarz. Czyżby wcześniej zasnął, a kiedy się wybudził, usłyszał wściekły ton Crossa i się przestraszył? Niech to szlag, niby skąd Cross miał wiedzieć cokolwiek o dzieciach? Nawet na ulicy starał się na nie nie patrzeć, a co dopiero się do nich odzywać.

\- Młody. - Mężczyzna postarał się, by jego głos zabrzmiał łagodniej i cieplej, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na wyuczoną, żołnierską szorstkość i generalski nawyk rozkazu. - Spójrz się na mnie. - Bo skoro ten chłopak nie umiał mówić, to jedyne, co mógł zrobić Cross, to starać się wyczytać jakieś emocje z jego twarzy. Ale on ani drgnął, a generał nigdy cierpliwością nie grzeszył. - Nie słyszałeś, co do ciebie powiedziałem?! - Dzieciak w odpowiedzi jedynie mocniej przyciągnął do siebie kolana, a jego wcześniej delikatne kołysanie znacząco przyśpieszyło. Cross przeklął pod nosem, odwracając wzrok. Nie poradzi sobie. Był pewny, że sobie nie poradzi. To go przerastało w każdym stopniu, od samych podstaw. Ale nie znał nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc. Może gdyby był milszy dla tej długowłosej blondynki... Może ona mogłaby coś poradzić? Ale stracił swoją szansę i musiał coś wymyślić.

"Cholernie tu ciemno" - pomyślał, patrząc na grube, długie do ziemi, wściekle czerwone zasłony. I nim zdążył się zastanowić nad powodem swoich działań, podszedł do okna i odsłonił je, wpuszczając do pokoju ciepłe promienie wczesno popołudniowego słońca. Na ulicy jeszcze nie było tłoczno, ale coraz więcej ludzi spacerowało brukowanym chodnikiem. Przydrożni sprzedawcy siedzieli za dawno już wystawionymi straganami, leniwie popalając papierosy. W końcu były coraz modniejsze i coraz tańsze. Czasami Cross miał wrażenie, że tylko on palił je od zawsze, a inni jedynie z przymusu przerzucili się na nie, porzucając swoje arystokratyczne cygara i długie fajki. "Papierosy są po prostu wygodniejsze" - skomentował w myślach generał, odwracając się w stronę łóżka, a kiedy na nie spojrzał, zobaczył, że chłopiec wpatrzył się, tak samo jak on przed chwilą, za okno.

\- Chcesz wyjść? - zapytał, siadając na parapecie. Dzieciak pokiwał głową na boki. - Nie chcesz wyjść, a z taką fascynacją patrzysz na świat. Jesteś jednym z tych, co wolą marzyć, zamiast spełniać marzenia? - Cross nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, w końcu jak wymagać jej od niemowy? Jednak jego reakcja jeszcze mocniej uświadomiła generałowi, jak bardzo sobie nie radzi. Chłopak, jakby czując się niegodny patrzenia za okno, skierował wzrok na swoje zasłonięte zbyt długimi rękawami dłonie. Smutny wzrok. Taki, jakiego nie powinno mieć dziecko. Tak samo, jak tamtej kobiety, jego oczy wypełnione były tym dziwnym rodzajem pospolitego smutku, który ranił mężczyznę.

"Niech to wszystko diabli" - warknął w myślach Cross, starając się odrzucić od siebie poczucie winy. Przecież musiał się skupić na złapaniu jakiekolwiek kontaktu z tym chłopcem, a nie na własnych błędach. Dlatego podszedł do łóżka, chcąc skrócić dzielących ich dystans (kiedyś usłyszał od kogoś, chyba od Nei, że to pomaga w niezręcznych sytuacjach), ale to, co zobaczył, przerosło go bardziej, niż obecność obcego dziecka we własnym mieszkaniu i perspektywa opieki nad nim.

\- Ty... Ty się zlałeś na moją pościel.

Generał armii Wielkiej Brytanii, wielokrotnie odznaczany i honorowany, nieustraszony, zimny w obyciu, miły jedynie dla kobiet, w dodatku tylko dla tych pięknych. Ten sam, nie mając zbyt dużego wyboru, napełnił sporej wielkości bale wodą, wrzucił do niej osikaną pościel razem z ciuchami chłopca i... prał.

\- To najbardziej irytująca i upokarzająca rzecz, jaką musiałem robić w życiu - warknął do siebie, pocierając materiał o materiał, w coraz mocniej pieniącej się wodzie. Chłopak siedział niedaleko niego, w jego koszuli, przypatrując się poczynaniom mężczyzny. Skoro Cross chciał wiedzieć, co ma robić, to wreszcie się dowiedział - musi prać i robić jedzenie. To ostatnie już się zresztą gotowało na wolnym ogniu. W końcu nawet on nie miał serca tak bardzo z kamienia, by pozwolić, żeby jakiemuś dzieciakowi burczało w brzuchu pod jego własnym dachem.

\- I czego się patrzysz, taki z siebie jesteś zadowolony, że mi łóżko olałeś? Szczoju jeden. - Cross mówił bardziej do siebie, niż do chłopca. I był zbyt zajęty szorowaniem pościeli by zauważyć, jak na twarzy dziecka pojawia się nikły, blady i nieśmiały uśmiech. Może gdyby go dostrzegł, zdałby sobie sprawę, że jak na razie nikt nie poradził sobie z tym chłopcem lepiej, niż on.

\- To, że powiedziałem "dopóki nie pozwolę ci wyjść" nie znaczy, że nie mogłeś iść do łazienki, słyszysz ty mnie? - Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w stronę dzieciaka, a ten przytaknął na znak, że słyszy. - Jak musisz do łazienki, to idziesz, czy to jasne? - Chłopak ponownie przytaknął, a Cross westchnął, wyciskając nadmiar wody z pościeli. - Musimy ci dać jakieś imię. Chyba, że masz jakieś. Masz jakieś? - Generał długo patrzył prosto w szare oczy dzieciaka, marszcząc brwi. I kiedy już miał się poddać, rzucić jakieś pierwsze lepsze imię, które przyjdzie mu na myśl, chłopak odezwał się cicho.

\- Allen.

W pierwszej chwili mężczyzna zaniemówił, a pościel, z której próbował pozbyć się nadmiaru wody, wpadła do bali z pluskiem.

\- Co? - zapytał, chociaż doskonale słyszał, co dzieciak powiedział.

\- Mam na imię Allen. - Cisza, która zapadła, była ciężka i krępująca. Dziwne, Cross już dawno nie czuł się tak nieswojo... Nieswojo zaskoczony. Bo przecież dzieciak miał nie mówić - a mówi. Miał nie mieć imienia - a ma. Więc zapewne wie też, ile ma lat i posiada jakąś przeszłość, która może pomóc Crossowi.

\- Imię jak dla psa - odpowiedział bardziej żartobliwie niż na serio Cross, krzywiąc się karykaturalnie. W odpowiedzi Allen naburmuszył się, odwracając głowę w bok. "Właśnie tak, Allen, właśnie w ten sposób zachowują się dzieci".

\- Mana mi je dał! Jest ładne! - Twardo bronił swojego chłopiec, kiedy Cross nachylał się, by znowu wyciągnąć pościel.

\- To ty jesteś od Many? - zapytał, już o wiele mniej zaskoczony. Jakieś fragmenty całości zaczęły się powoli łączyć. Mana, z jakiś powodów, wysłał Allena do Nei, a ten, nie wiedząc co zrobić z dzieciakiem, przysłał go do Crossa. Cross słyszał od Nei, że Mana od kilku lat ma jakiegoś syna, adoptowanego chyba, ale dlaczego nagle miałby go powierzać tak nieodpowiedzialnej osobie, jaką był jego młodszy brat? Generał odłożył wilgotny materiał na stół, by później, gdy już wypierze wszystkie rzeczy, rozwiesić go w suszarni. - Dlaczego Mana wysłał cię do Ne-...- Mógł odwrócić się do chłopaka wcześniej. Mógł się domyślić, że dzieciak w takim stanie, w jakim był Allen, łatwo do niego wraca. Mógł się też domyślić, że temat, który dla Crossa będzie normalny, pogrąży Allena w smutku jeszcze bardziej.

"Kurwa mać" - warknął w myślach, głośno ograniczając się jedynie do syknięcia - "Znowu spierdoliłem, a było już nawet do wytrzymania".

Zupa, którą gotował, zakipiała w garnku. Mężczyzna zostawił pranie i podbiegł do kuchenki. W życiu o ludziach dorosłych nie nauczył się zbyt wiele, tym bardziej o dzieciakach, ale wiedział, że wszystkich łączy jedno - dobre jedzenie zawsze poprawia humor.

\- Chodź tu, Allen - zawołał dzieciaka, wyciągając z szafki głęboki talerz. - Dostaniesz najlepszą zupę pod słońcem prosto z kuchni mistrza Crossa!

Tak naprawdę Cross nie umiał gotować. Był tego świadomy. Ale głodny dzieciak nie powinien narzekać, prawda? I nie narzekał, ba! - poprosił o dokładkę, czym wręcz połechtał i tak już wystarczająco połechtane ego Crossa. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc - zupa była ohydna i sam generał to wiedział.

\- Nie chcesz gadać o Nei? - Allen niepewnie spojrzał na mężczyznę, odkładając łyżkę na talerz i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- Nie wiem, kto to. Widziałem go tylko chwilę.

W takim razie wniosek był jasny - coś się Manie stało. Coś, o co Cross nie mógł zapytać dzieciaka, chyba, że chciał znowu wywołać u niego napad płaczu. Ale skoro coś się stało Manie, Nea na pewno się tym przejął.

Dzięki tym nowym informacją Cross mógł być pewien tylko jednego - Nea naprawdę przyjdzie.


End file.
